


Hearts of Love

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Emily adopt a baby boy. What trouble can happen with the little toddler, and Jack?<br/>(Originally published 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hotch smiled down at the letter he and Emily had just received in the mail. Jack was by his side, jumping up and down, before Emily came into the living room, wiping her hands on the small apron she wore. "What's going on with you two?"

Jack ran up to his mother and jumped into her arms, making her grunt as she lifted him onto her hip. "I got a baby brother!"

Emily looked up to her husband with wide eyes and stepped closer. "We got him?"

Hotch nodded, his smile not wavering as he brought her into a tight hug. "We got him."

…

Emily and Aaron had applied for adoption two years ago, and have had their eye on a small five year old boy. His name was Danny Thomas - well, now considered Danny Hotchner- and from the first moment they saw him, they knew he'd be the one they'd take home. They, at first, had a little trouble talking with him. Danny rarely ever spoke, and when he did, he gave the shortest answers. It was now three weeks after meeting him, Danny Hotchner was about to be brought home.

…

When they arrived in front of Danny's foster home, Emily just stared out the window. She saw Danny standing there, his suitcase by his side, and his foster parents behind him. Jack immediately jumped out of the car and ran to Danny, with his parents close behind. "Hi! I'm Jack."

Danny looked at the slightly taller boy. "Hi." His voice was barely audible as he clutched his bear to his chest. His former foster mother lightly shook his shoulder before smiling at the young parents before her. "Why don't you introduce yourself to him?"

Danny looked from the woman behind him, to the people in front of him. He shook his head slightly before looking down at his feet. "I'm Danny."

Emily bent down, the best she could in the business skirt she was wearing, and smiled warmly to the young boy, seeing his dark hair blowing slightly. "Danny, you remember Aaron and I, right?"

She smiled wider once he looked at her and nodded. "Well, this is our son Jack. He's six, and you know how you're coming to live with us?" Another slow nod. "Well he's going to be there too."

Danny looked from Emily, and up to Hotch, his dark eyes slowly going back and forth. He tightened the hold on his golden bear, and scampered over to Hotch, grabbing his hand. Hotch looked down to the small boy, seeing his innocent eyes staring up at him. "Can we go daddy?"

Hotch smiled shortly before picking Danny up and kissing his head. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch carried Danny into the house on his hip, and his tiny suitcase in his hand. He watched as Emily took Jack upstairs and got him ready for his bath, before he set Danny down beside him. He watched as the small boy looked around him, still clutching the bear close to his chest. "What would you like to do first, Danny?"

Danny looked up to Hotch, and shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was soft and low, almost like he were talking to no one. "I don't know."

Hotch nodded slowly, watching as the boy just continued staring up at him. When he bent down, he smiled softly at the young boy. "How about this? We get you set up in your new room, we get you in the bath and then we can have some dinner before bedtime. Sound good?" He smiled when the boy nodded his head slowly. "Yes daddy."

…

Emily quietly walked into the kitchen and watched from the doorway, as Jack and Danny ate their dinners. Jack was eating away at his pasta, while Danny took slow and small bites. He kept looking around the room, as if waiting for something to happen. His eyes finally landed on her, and he picked the fork up to his mouth before taking another small bite. "Hi Emily."

Emily smiled as she sat down at the table. "Hey sweetheart. Do you like your dinner?"

Danny nodded his head before looking down at his plate. He mumbled something under his breath. Something that didn't reach Emily's ears. "What was that?"

Danny looked up and gave a small smile, only to incidentally turn it into a grimace. "Thank you mama."

Emily saw this obviously, for some reason, looked as if it scared him. "Danny, you don't have to call me that if you're not ready. Ok?" She watched as his face brightened a bit, before shoving more pasta into his mouth. "Thank you, Emily."

Emily laughed slightly as small bits of pasta flew from out of Danny's mouth. All three of them looked up when Hotch made it into the kitchen, smiling widely. "Bedtime lady and gents!"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily buttoned up the last button on Danny's night shirt, before helping him slip into his pants. "You ok to sleep in here buddy? If not we can always look into the guest room."

Danny shook his head before picking his bear up off the floor. "I'm ok Emily."

Emily smiled and kissed Danny's cheek before picking him up. She laid him down under the dark blue covers and tucked him in, leaving a small kiss on his forehead. "Me and Aaron are right across the hall if you need us, and Jack is right down the hall. Ok?"

When Danny nodded his head, Emily got up and made her way to the door. "Night buddy."

"Night Emily." Danny rolled over on his side and pulled his bear to his chest. Emily left the door open slightly and made her way down to Jack's room. She stood in the doorway and watched her husband come near her. They shared a small kiss before looking at their oldest son who's eyes were closing. "Night baby, we love you."

"Love you mommy and daddy."

When Hotch and Emily made it into their room, she quickly pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him quickly. She began to kiss her way down his neck, before he softly pushed her away. "Emily, what are you doing?"

Emily smiled suggestively and she began rocking her hips against his. "I'm happy right now, and I feel like showing you. That a problem?"

Hotch smiled and shook his head as she bent down and they shared a hungry kiss, only to hear small cries from across the hall. Emily immediately got off her husband and they both ran into Danny's room. Hotch bent down next to the sleeping boy while Emily stood at the foot of the bed. Hotch shook the boy's shoulder lightly, only to have him jolt up in his bed.

Danny's cries grew stronger and louder as Hotch tried to comfort him. Emily quickly came around to where her husband was and sat on the bed, bringing the crying boy into her arms. She smiled into his dark hair when his cries began to slow, and his small arms wrapped around her torso. Hotch sat behind the boy and rubbed his back as Emily backed out of the embrace a little. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Danny nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes. He quickly looked around him, and then began crying once more. Emily realized he didn't have his bear.

Hotch bent down and picked the animal up off the floor, only to have it grabbed from him. The two adults watched as Danny held the bear against him for dear life. "Danny, what's your bear's name?"

Danny looked up to Emily before kissing the bears head. "Ralphie."

Emily smiled down at him, watching him snuggle the bear into his chest. "Ralphie. Where did you get Ralphie, Danny?"

"My mommy. But she's gone now."

Both Hotch and Emily smiled sadly at one another, before each of them giving Danny a kiss on the head. They tucked him back in before walking to the door. "We love you sweetie. Get some sleep."

Danny nodded against his pillow, his eyes closing. "Night daddy. Night Emmy."


	4. Chapter 4

When Emily woke up, she quickly made her way into the hallway. She smiled softly, seeing Jack outside Danny's bedroom.

"Sweetie what are you doing?"

Jack turned around and smiled as his mother crouched down next to him. "I wanteded-"

"It's wanted, sweetheart."

Jack nodded his head before continuing. "I wanted to get Danny to come down and help me make cereal for you and daddy, but he don't answer when I knock."

Emily smiled before kissing Jack's cheek. "He's probably still sleeping sweetheart, but thank you for thinking of me and your daddy."

Jack smiled wide, letting out a giggle as she began tickling him. Emily smiled as her son continued laughing, but stopped her hands when Danny opened his door, his small arms still holding his bear. "Hey buddy. You ok?"

Danny nodded, his right fist coming up to rub his eye. Jack turned, and smiled at his now younger brother. "Hi Danny!"

Emily saw how Jack's outburst startled Danny a bit, and held Jack against her. "Danny, do you want to come downstairs with me and Jack and have some breakfast?"

Danny nodded again, and smiled slightly. "Yes please."

…

Hotch slugged down the stairs, his eyes partly open, only to watch his steps. He was insanely tired, having woken up four times to stop the cries of the young boy across the hall. When he made it to the living room, he saw both Danny and Jack eating cereal, their eyes glued to the TV. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Emily with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, having his hands rest on her stomach.

Emily smiled as she continued making her eggs and leaned into her husband's chest. "Is there something I could do for you?"

Hotch smiled into his wife's neck. "There is, but our kids are in the room next to us."

Emily's laugh vibrated through Hotch's ears, before a content sigh was heard. "You ok?"

Emily nodded, turning off the stove. "I like the sound of that. Our kids. Danny Hotchner. Doesn't that have a sort of ring to it?"

Hotch laughed and stood up straight, giving Emily room to set her eggs on her plate. "Yes sweetie it does. Now, you are planning on sharing those with me, right?"

Emily shook her head and took a bite of her eggs, walking into the living room to sit with Jack and Danny. "No way. These are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Since it was Sunday and ten in the morning, it was time for church. While Emily was fixing Jack's tie down in the living room, Hotch was helping Danny into a new suit they'd bought for him.

"Daddy the jacket is scratchy."

Hotch smiled slightly as he hooked on the fake tie to Danny's collar. "First, it's not scratchy, it's itchy. Second, we're going to church and according to Emily, we have to look 'presentable'."

"But why?"

A laugh echoed around the small room as Danny scratched his head. "Because it's just something we do." He looked up to see Danny's confused face before kissing his forehead. "Are you ok with coming to church with us?"

Danny nodded and smiled at Hotch. Hotch stood up and began to exit the bedroom, but saw Danny going back to his bed. "Danny?"

Danny turned back to Hotch and smiled softly, holding his bear to his chest. "Can I bring Ralphie?"

Hotch sighed inwardly before kneeling down onto the carpeted floor, bringing Danny in front of him. "Danny, I don't think we can bring Ralphie to church with us."

"Why?"

"Because it might interfere with the things we need to do there."

"But he's mine and I wanna bring him. I bring him everywhere, daddy."

Just then, Emily walked into the room, fixing her earring that kept falling out. "Hey. Everyone ready?"

Danny looked up to Emily and ran over to her, plastering himself to the front of her legs. "Emily, daddy won't let me bring Ralphie!"

Emily held Danny against her, his head only hitting the hem of her black dress. She looked to her husband, who began to stand. "He wants to bring Ralphie?"

Hotch nodded, and whispered something in her ear, making her smirk. "Hey Danny?"

Danny looked up at Emily and nodded. "Yes Emmy?"

"I have an idea."

Emily knelt down in front of her new son and smiled when he began playing with a curl in her hair. "I will permit you to bring Ralphie to church with us, if you wear the itchy jacket."

"But it's scratchy!"

Emily smiled, before plastering a fake scowl to her face. "That's the deal."

There was a moment of silence while Danny began looking from Emily to Hotch. "Ok!"

Emily and her husband shared a smile before she picked Danny up. "Ok, lets go."

…

Emily squinted her eyes as she carried Danny out of the church, with Hotch and Jack by her side. It was only an hour seminar, so they decided to go out for an early lunch. "Ok, so what does everyone want for lunch?"

"Pizza!"

"I could go for a burger."

"Pasta!"

"No pizza!"

"Pasta!"

"Mommy tell him we get pizza!"

"Emmy can I get pasta?"

"Pizza!"

Emily's eyes widened as they reached the car. "Ok! Ok! Let's try this. We can go to a place for lunch where we could all get what we want. Pizza, burgers, pasta and even what I want."

Hotch smirked as Emily set Danny down in his car seat. "What do you want?"

Emily turned to her husband and smirked before shutting Danny's door. "Pancakes."

Both adults got into the car and looked to the kids in the back. "Lets go to the diner."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily took another bite of her pancake before looking over to the other side of the booth. Hotch was cutting up Danny's pasta, smiling to himself, while Danny was feeding Ralphie invisible food off his fork. She then looked beside her and smiled at Jack, who was shoving his face with pizza. When he set the crust down, she gave a full on laugh before picking up a napkin. "Sweetie, you have sauce everywhere."

Hotch looked up from Danny's plate when he finished cutting the pasta into smaller pieces, and smiled when he saw his wife wiping their son's saucy face. He then looked down to Danny, who set Ralphie down in the middle of them to eat his pasta. "Danny, is it good?"

Danny looked up, his mouth full, and nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks daddy!"

Both adults laughed, Jack had gone back to eating, and smiled at the young boy. "Thank Emmy, Danny. She's paying."

He looked up to see a stunned Emily. "What?""Since when am I paying for the family lunches."

"Since you wanted to come here."

"We ALL wanted to come here!"

"It was your idea."

"But-"

"Mommy?"

Both adults looked down to Danny, who's voice was as shy as the day they took him home. Hotch took a quick glance at Emily, who's eyes were wide, so he took the lead. "What is it, Danny?"

Danny looked up to his father before looking to Emily. "Mommy, isn't the daddy supposed to pay?"

A stunned Hotch then looked up to Emily, who looked as if she were trying hard not to laugh. "Yes baby, the men usually do pay. That just shows you that you daddy… is no man."

"Hey!"


	7. Chapter 7

Emily walked sluggishly from the bathroom back into the master bedroom, seeing as it was two in the morning. She hadn't gotten any sleep for some reason, and the warm shower did not help. She tightened her robe as she began brushing her hair in the dark, not wanting to wake her sleeping husband. Just as she was about to get into bed, there was the sound of small cries coming from across the hall.

Danny.

She gently shook her husband's shoulder, earning a small groan. "Honey, I think Danny's having a nightmare. Will you go check on him?"

Hotch sat up in their bed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Why didn't you do it?"

Emily looked embarrassed while she fiddled with her hands, looking down at the floor. "He seems to like you more, and I don't think he would want me to be the one to comfort him. I know stupid, but-"

"I'll go get him."

…

Hotch jogged into the small, dark room, and knelt by Danny's bed. "Danny? Danny, bud wake up."

Danny shot up in his bed, tears streaming down his face. His sobs echoed through the room as he held onto his bear for life. "Mommy!"

Hotch tried to calm him down, but nothing was working. "Danny, mommy is sleeping. What's wrong?"

"Mommy! Where's mommy!"

"Bud, I told you she's sleeping-"

"Mommy!"

Not a moment later, Emily came running in, her robe tight against her. She went to the opposite side of the bed from Hotch, and sat down, taking the crying boy into her arms. "Shh, baby it's ok."

Hotch watched as the small boy clung to her, letting the bear fall onto the bed. Emily held the sobbing boy against her chest, smoothing his hair down repeatedly with her hand. "Sweetie, what happened?" She backed him up a bit to see his face. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Danny nodded, before latching back onto Emily. She looked up, still hugging Danny, and saw Hotch sitting down on the bed, coming to rub the young one's back.

Danny looked up from Emily's chest and laid back against the pillows on his bed, picking up his bear and holding it against him. Emily looked down to him with surprised eyes, while Hotch rubbed his small arm. "You ok now?"

He nodded to both of them, but looked up to Emily. "Can you stay here, mommy?"

…

Emily looked down to the young boy next to her, his small body wrapped in her arms. She saw his eyes starting to close, and she gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Mommy?"

She smiled down to him, seeing his sleepy eyes staring up at her. "What is it, baby?"

"Thank you, mommy."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt him move in her arms. "Thank you for what, sweetheart?"

"Sleeping."

Emily smiled and nodded, sliding down the bed some to get to his eyes level. "It's no problem, sweetie. Whenever you need me, I told you, I'm right across the hall." She kissed his head as he snuggled into her chest, Ralphie by his side. "I'm always here."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily sighed as she hung up the phone with JJ. They had gotten a new case all the way in San Diego, California, and it was Jack's birthday this week. She knew she needed to stay home with the boys, but she didn't know how.

"Aaron?"

Hotch looked up from the paper he'd been reading and saw Emily in the entrance of the kitchen. "What's up, Em?"

Emily sat down at the table across from her husband and sighed, her arms crossed on the wooden table. "We have a new case in San Diego."

Hotch shook his head, taking off his reading glasses. "We can't go. We need to be here for Jack on his birthday."

"I know that, honey. And Danny is barely comfortable around us, I can't believe what he'll be like with my mother, or even the sitter we hire every other time we leave."

Emily watched the look on Hotch's face go from sad to downright depressed. "Honey, maybe I can go and you can stay here with the boys. I mean they both love you and they need you, but our team does still need one of us."

"Emily they love both of us and you know it."

Emily shook her head before rubbing her left hand across her forehead, feeling her wedding ring scratch across her skin. "That's not what I meant, Aaron. I just think you're stronger to stay with them right now."

"Emily, you're the one that reads Jack his stories before he goes to bed every night. You're the one Danny calls for when he has a nightmare, or when he needs help with something. You're the one they go to for hugs and kisses and you're the one who gets them through their sad times."

"Aaron, you make it sound like I'm the nanny in The Sound of Music."

Hotch chuckled, seeing Emily's smirk. "Seriously though, I don't want to be the one who sends you away from your sons during a big time."

"And I don't want to be the one that reflects on you to go just because you think I'll be a miserable wreck in one of those dingy hotel rooms we always stay in."

"Now I didn't say exactly that-"

"Oh but you were thinking it Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch shook his head, seeing as Emily wasn't letting up any time soon. "Ok, how about this? We flip for it."

Emily stared at her husband, her mouth hung open. "You want to flip a coin to see who gets to stay with our son on his seventh birthday, and who will be all the way across the country and not be able to see his joyful face when he opens his presents from his mommy and daddy?"

Hotch sighed again, but nodded his head and took a coin out from his pocket. "Yes. So let's flip."

…

Emily sighed as she laid back on her bed, the blanket securely covering everything below her waist. She stared at the phone on the nightstand next to the bed, waiting for it to ring. Begging for it to ring.

Needing it to ring.

But no. It didn't ring. It didn't vibrate, and it didn't show anyone's caller ID show up on the screen.

Emily groaned as she took a spare pillow from beside her, pushing it on top of her face. She couldn't go to sleep without hearing her boys on the other end, but, now in different time zones, she had to wait. It was eleven where she was, so all she had to do was wait only a couple more-

It vibrated.

The phone began to ascend on the wood of the nightstand and Emily quickly made a grab for it, pressing it roughly against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi mommy!"

Emily smiled softly at the sound of Jack's excited voice at the other end of the phone. "Hey baby, happy birthday. Did you have a good day so far?"

"Yeah! I gots a new car for my track from Uncle Derek, and crayons from Uncle Spencer, and a building boat from Auntie JJ, and-"

"Baby," Emily chuckled as her eyes bugged out. "You need to slow down, ok? Mommy's really tired, and I'm just getting the tiniest headache, so you have to quiet down and slow down. Ok?"

She heard Jack nod against the phone before whispering. "Ok mommy."

Emily laughed, laying back against her pillows. "You should be going to bed soon, sweetie. You and Danny both."

"Ok mommy!"

"Let me talk to Danny, ok?"

"Yes mommy! Night mommy."

"Goodnight baby, I love you."

There was a short moment of silence before her youngest came on the line. "Hi mommy!"

Emily smiled at the small voice over the line, letting her eyes water slightly. "Hey sweetie. Is everything ok at home?"

"Yeah! Me and daddy made Jack smile today!"

Emily laughed, a tear falling down her cheek. She found herself wiping it away as she let out a happy sigh. "That's good, sweetie. I told Jack too, but I'm gonna tell you. Both of you should be in bed soon. Ok? You should be brushing your teeth by now."

There was a small dramatic sigh at the other end, causing Emily to laugh. "Ok mama."

"Ok. Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"Love you mommy. Don't let the monsters hurt you, mommy."

Emily smiled at her son's protective nature, and nodded against her phone. "I wont sweetie. Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

There he was again.

His face untouched.

His eyes glaring down at him.

His pants open, revealing everything.

Danny shot upright in his bed and began to cry, his screams heard throughout the house. He opened his eyes to see Jack running through his door, the hallway light shining through. "Danny are you ok?"

Danny shook his head, his tears spewing from his eyes, his hands clutching his bear. "I want mommy!"

Jack sat on the bed next to him, gently rubbing his back. "Danny mommy is catching bad guys with Auntie JJ and Uncle Derek. We gots daddy though."

"I want mommy!"

Hotch came running into the room, his flannel pants almost falling off his waist as the bottoms kept sliding under his feet. "Hey, what's wrong buddy?"

He knelt down next to the bed and moved his hand to Danny's shoulder, only to earn a wail from the young boy. Danny flinched and moved farther into Jack's arms, still clutching his bear to his heart. "I want mommy! MOMMY!"

…

Emily awoke to the sound of her phone ringing in her ears. She turned and sat up, taking the phone off the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Mommy!"

Emily's eyes widened as she heard Danny's wails over the phone. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock beside her. Three in the morning. "Danny? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream, mommy."

Her heart ached as she laid her head against her headboard, her eyes watering with tears. "Sweetie I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No I wanna sleep next to you, mommy."

She let a tear slip from her eye, and she knew, he was holding onto Ralphie for dear life. "Baby, mommy's out at work right now. I'll be home by the end of-"

"But you promised!"

"Danny-"

"You promised you'd be here, mommy! You lied!"

"Sweetheart I didn't-"

"I hate you!"

And with that, the line went dead, leaving a sobbing Emily in an empty hotel room, and a wailing little boy at home with no mommy to hold him.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily had cried the whole plane ride home. JJ and Morgan had both asked her, several times, what was wrong, but she just shrugged them off and stared out the window.

It was only a couple minutes till landing when Rossi sat next to her on the couch. She looked up when he laid a hand on her knee, and shook her head. "Don't ask what's wrong. I'm fine."

Rossi nodded, letting his hand slowly come off her knee. "You know someone once told me that the word 'fine' meant fucked up."

He smiled when she let out a throaty chuckle, and turned back to him. "It's just… Danny called me last night, and he had a nightmare like he usually does. I asked if he wanted to talk about it, but he said he just wanted to sleep next to me."

Rossi moved a little closer to Emily and put his arm around her shoulders, seeing her begin to choke up. "And then, he said I lied to him and he hated me." Emily shook her head as she wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. "I never heard him say anything like that before, and I cried all night because of it."

She turned her head to see Rossi nodding, and he pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "He's a kid Em, he'll probably great you with a big hug when he sees you."

…

Hotch waited with Danny and Jack outside their SUV, standing on the tar mat where the BAU plane had just landed. He looked down to see Jack smiling at everyone exiting the plane, Emily not yet seen. He then looked to Danny. He was holding his bear, but it was dangling by his side. He didn't have a smile on his face. He looked as if he was just staring straight past the plane.

When Emily walked off the plane, her go bag on her shoulder, Hotch smiled as Jack ran to her. Emily looked up from her feet and ran towards her son, falling to her knees before bringing him into a hug.

"I missed you mommy!"

Emily pulled back from her son's hug and smiled wide before kissing his forehead. "I missed you too sweetheart." She looked over his shoulder to see her husband and Danny.

Danny was just staring at her, nothing in his expression give away his feelings.

Emily picked up Jack and leveled him on her hip. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah! Daddy said we could get pizza!"

Emily smiled as they walked over to the SUV, Jack hanging onto Emily's neck. When they made it to the door, Hotch gave Emily a kiss and a hug, before taking Jack and putting him in the car. She looked down at Danny, who was still staring at her.

She knelt down in front of him, smiling softly. "Hey baby."

Danny looked at his mother's face before waving at her slightly. He didn't say a word.

"Are you not going to talk to me?"

Danny nodded, Ralphie still hanging from his hand.

Emily gave him a watery smile before nodding. "I understand. But, can I talk to you? And give you a hug?"

Danny stood there for a moment before slowly walking to Emily, putting his arms around her shoulders. Emily smiled gratefully into his hair as she took his small body into her arms, her tears threatening to fall.

When she pulled back, Danny had the faintest of smiles on his face. She gave him a kiss on his forehead before smiling at him. "You ready to go home and have dinner, baby?"

Danny nodded, before Emily lifted him into her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily sat quietly, eating her pizza just like everyone else, looking from person to person. She turned her head to look at the person next to her. Her husband was to into his eating and his beer, so she looked to Jack. He was sitting across from her, playing with his small SUV, while picking at his second slice. She then looked to Danny. He was sitting next to Jack, and staring down at his pizza. He had only taken a bite out of the crust, before just giving up on it.

Emily wiped the side of her mouth with her napkin before looking up to Danny. "Sweetie, are you done eating?"

Danny looked up before shaking his head.

"Well than you should start on that slice if you want any desert."

Emily got up, taking her plate and Jack's over to the sink, before sitting back in her seat.

"Mommy can I go and play now?"

She smiled at Jack before pointing up the stairs. "Have you cleaned your room yet?"

"Yes mommy."

"Than you can go and play. Do you want desert before bed?"

Jack smiled and nodded before jumping out of his chair. "Yes mommy!"

Emily nodded to her son before relaxing back into her chair. "Ok. I'll call you down when it's time."

Jack ran up the stairs to his room, leaving only Emily, Hotch and Danny at the table. Hotch stood, taking his beer bottle to the recycling and setting his plate in the sink. When he got back to the table, he kissed Emily on the head before looking over to Danny. "Are you two ok here?"

"Yes daddy."

Emily nodded, giving her husband a small smile. "We're good. Go and watch the game."

Hotch smiled and ruffled Danny's hair before making his way to the living room. Emily looked back to Danny, who was staring at her from across the table. "Are you going to eat?"

Danny shook his head, looking back at his pizza.

"Ok. Why not?"

He shrugged, looking up to his mother who was frowning at his, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you want something else to eat?"

He shook his head.

"Do you not like pizza?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Wait, you do like pizza."

He nodded, giggling softly.

Emily smiled at Danny, before leaning forward in her chair. "I'll tell you what. You finish your pizza, and you get first dibs at whatever desert you pick for us."

Immediately, he started shoving down his pizza, making Emily jump out of her chair and kneel beside him. She took the pizza from his hands and set it on his plate. "Sweetie we don't want you to choke. I'll cut it up for you ok?"

Danny nodded, and watched as Emily began to cut his pizza for him. He bent her way, and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before whispering. "Thank you mama."

Emily felt tears in her eyes as she looked to him. "You're welcome, sweetheart."


	12. Chapter 12

Danny ate his ice cream in silence as his parents sat on the couch watching a baseball game. He looked up from the coffee table and smiled at them, his cheeks covered in chocolate.

Emily laughed, taking a napkin and wiping her son's face. "Sweetie next time, use the spoon and not your face."

Danny nodded and smiled, before going back to his desert.

Jack came running down the stairs, his pajamas already on.

"Sweetie, you're going to bed already? I thought you wanted desert."

"No mommy." He ran over to his parents, only to jump into his father's lap. "Can I sleep on your lap daddy?"

Hotch smiled, nodding to his son. "As long as when you're asleep I can put you back into your own bed upstairs. Ok?"

"Ok!"

Ten minutes later, Jack was fast asleep on his father's lap, and Emily was carrying Danny up to his room. After getting him into his pj's and having him brush his teeth, Emily laid him down into his bed, tucking him in along with Ralphie. "You ok, bud?"

Danny nodded, hugging Ralphie to his chest.

"Ok. I'm across the hall if you need me."

Emily gave him one last kiss on the head, before standing up and begin to walk out of Danny's room. She turned when she felt Danny's hand grab hers, and saw him sitting up in his bed.

"What is it, baby?"

Danny removed his hand from hers and scooted over in his bed, leaving his right side completely empty. He patted it before looking up to Emily.

"Do you want me to sleep here until you fall asleep?"

When she saw him nod, she smiled before climbing under the covers. When he was snuggled into her side, she kissed his head one last time.

"You know you'll have to talk to me sometime soon."

There was a shake of the head, she felt it against her neck.

Emily looked down to the small boy beside her, and brought his head out of the crook of her neck. "Are you that mad at me?"

He nodded.

"Will you ever forgive me? Ever stop being mad?"

He nodded once more, before a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, can I least get an 'I love you'?"

Danny sat up and quickly kissed Emily's cheek, before pressing his lips to her ear. "I love you mama."

Emily smiled as Danny rearranged himself back into her arms. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily was awoken by screams being pelted into her ear. She quickly sat up, seeing Danny laying beside her, asleep and crying into his pillow.

She shook his shoulder, wiping her fingertips over his cheek to wipe the tears. "Danny? Sweetie wake up."

When he didn't wake, his screams got louder and more erratic.

"Danny! Wake up, come on sweetie. It's just a-'

Danny bolted upright, his eyes staring wide to the open doorway. He had stopped crying, but his big brown eyes were wide, and crusted with tears. "Mama?"

Emily nodded, seeing him still staring at the door. "What is it baby?"

"He's coming for me."

…

Hotch smiled to his wife as she made her way through the kitchen. "You seriously think he's a psychic?"

Emily threw a wet napkin at her husband, hitting him straight in the nose. "I never said that. But, he's had the same dream for two weeks in a row now, and there's nothing in old records of having sexual abuse."

"Emily," he put his hand on her shoulder as she turned around to face him. "You, a skilled profiler of the FBI, is saying her own son might be seeing the future. It's insane!"

"It is not!" Emily shrugged his hand from her shoulder and made her way to the other side of the island. "There are millions of people around the world who predict and see the future! He could be predicating his own abuse! And I NEVER use my profiling skills on my children."

"He's just a little boy! It could be a nightmare of a scene in a horror movie his old parents took him to. Maybe even his past, but definitely not his future."

"And how do you know that?"

"Kids can't-"

"Don't say they can't do things us adults can't, because they can. My children can do anything they put their mind to, and his mind is tearing him up!"

"He's no more you child than Jack is!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"He's not yours!"

There was a moment of stilled silence, before Emily looked down and shook her head. She looked back up, for Hotch to see the tears in her eyes. "Emily-"

She began walking out of the room before he could say anything. "I cannot believe you just said that to me."

…

Danny looked up at his mother's door, it closed with its white paint staring back at him. He watched her run from the stairs and into her room, her cheeks tearstained.

Danny reached up for the doorknob, his hand slightly shorter than where the knob was placed. He stood on his tiptoes, his face filled with determination, before he turned the knob, pushing the door open a crack. "Mommy?"

When he didn't get an answer, he pushed the door fully open, seeing the dark room before him. He walked over to the bed, his hands in front of his stomach. He looked up onto the bed, seeing Emily's head buried into her hands, her laying on her side. "Mommy?"

Emily looked up from her hands, and quickly sat up, wiping her cheeks. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Danny nodded, before climbing up onto the bed. "Are you and daddy ok?"

Emily tried for a smile, but it turned into a grimace. "We're fine, sweetie. Nothing you need to worry about."

"But I heard you yelling."

Emily nodded, pulling Danny to her side. "Well, adults yell sometimes. But it doesn't mean we're not ok and we don't love each other."

Danny looked up to his mother, before kissing her cheek. "Can I take a nap with you?"

Emily smiled, kissing Danny on his head. "Well I'm sure daddy is sleeping on the couch tonight. So, you can sleep here for your nap and bedtime." She kissed his head once more as they laid down, their bodies over the comforter. "You're a lot comfier than him anyway."


	14. Chapter 14

Emily awoke to the sound of banging on her door. She looked beside her, and moved out of her sleeping child's grasp, before walking swiftly to the door. When she opened it, she saw her husband outside the door.

"Why the hell are you banging on my door when the sun is no longer up!"

Hotch's exasperated face looked to Emily with pleading eyes. "I can't find Danny anywhere and I wanted to know if you've seen him."

Emily sighed, stepped back, pulling the door open wide. Danny was laying on Hotch's side of the bed, snuggled into the blankets that were covering his mother just a moment ago. She then turned back to her husband, her eyes full of anger and fatigue. "He's been with me for the last couple of hours. We've been sleeping, is that a problem?"

"Why is he sleeping in our bed?"

"First, it's my bed now. Second, I sleep with him every night anyway, so this seemed easier this way. And third, like I told him, he's comfier than you are."

Hotch shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him as if ready to plead. "Emily please, I'm sorry about what I said before."

Emily nodded, leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. "Mmhmm, go on."

"You know I didn't mean what I said. It was the heat of the moment and I couldn't think of what to say. It was just the first thing that came to my idiot mind and I am sorry." He grabbed Emily's face between his hands and looked as if he were to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Emily, feeling his warm hands on her cheeks, shook her head before backing up into her bedroom.

Hotch looked down to her, tears in both their eyes. "Emily…"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

The door slowly closed in his face, making him walk downstairs, and live a lonely night down on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily had woken the next morning with a slight headache, and Danny sitting next to her, his eyes trained on her tired face.

"Danny? What time is it?"

He pointed to the clock as Emily sat up. She turned before nodding, rubbing her hands over her face. It was only nine in the morning, on a Saturday.

Emily looked to Danny, who was just looking at her, his brown eyes smiling. But he wasn't talking. "Back to the no talking thing, huh?"

Danny shook his head before climbing into Emily's lap, snuggling into her chest. "Not when you're sad, mommy."

Emily smiled down to Danny in her lap, before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him everywhere visible. His tiny shrieks and giggles were heard throughout the house as Emily laid him on her bed and began tickling his stomach.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up, as Danny's giggles subsided quickly. Hotch was standing in the doorway, Jack by his side. "We heard you from downstairs."

Emily nodded, before Jack ran over to her and Danny, jumping on the bed. "Make him laugh again, mommy!"

"You want me to make him laugh again?"

Jack nodded profusely, jumping up and down in his seat.

"How about, I make you laugh instead!"

And with that, Danny and Emily had Jack down on his back, their hands attacking his stomach and neck.

"Mommy, Danny stop! I gots to pee!"

Emily laughed, pulling both Danny and Jack off the bed and onto the floor. She let Jack run into her bathroom before lifting Danny onto her hip. As she made her way over to the door, Hotch moved aside, letting her glare at him as she walked by. "Like hell they're not mine."

…

Hotch watched from the kitchen as Emily gave Jack and Danny their breakfast. She poured their cereal into their bowls, both of them liking it without milk when there was no school. She sat down with them, sipping her coffee before flipping her book open to the first page. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up, glaring at him for a slight second, before smiling down at her boys, and beginning her book.

He shook his head remorsefully before walking up the steps to his room.

He was so stupid.


	16. Chapter 16

Hotch looked down from his office window to see Emily working on a file at her desk, Danny and Jack both sitting in small chairs beside her. They didn't have school today, so they allowed them to come with them to work. Yet, Emily was giving him the cold shoulder, so as a result, so were his children.

Emily picked her head up to see Jack and Danny playing a hand game in the chairs next to her. "You guys ok?"

Jack and Danny nodded, before quickly going back to their game.

Emily smiled at them, before looking above them to see her husband staring down at the three of them. She gave him a smirk before going back to her file. The kids had chosen to sit with her down in the bullpen, instead of up in the guarded office with their father.

She smiled to herself as she turned on her computer. They agreed with her.

"Hey Jack. How are you little man?"

Emily looked up to see Jack taking a running start before jumping into Derek's arms. "Uncle Derek! I gots a new brother!"

Derek smiled and looked from the squirming boy in his arms to the smaller one sitting next to Emily. He put Jack down before kneeling in front of Danny, who's eyes were wide as they stared at the older man. "How are ya' bud? I'm Derek."

Danny nodded slowly before giving a small wave. "Hi."

"Can you tell me your name, bud?"

Danny watched as Derek got slightly closer, holding his hand out to him. "I'm not gonna hurt ya', kid."

Danny's eyes went wide as he flashed back to his dream.

His pants unzipped.

His eyes wide and demeaning as he stared down at the small form in the bed.

A knife in his hand.

Danny let out a blood curling scream, causing Derek to fall back onto his ass. Emily and Hotch's heads shot up, looking to the crying boy.

Emily quickly picked him up, letting him latch onto her neck. "Shh. Baby it's ok."

Hotch came running down the steps, quickly making his way to his wife and son. He began rubbing small circles on the crying boy's back, before looking to his wide-eyes wife. "What happened?"

Emily shrugged, trying to soothe her crying child. "Derek was introducing himself and Danny just started screaming. She looked to Danny, who's lips were forming a pout as he cried. "Baby what's the matter?"

Danny opened his eyes and immediately quieted, before slowly looking to Derek. He pointed a finger in his direction, causing both parents to look his way. Before anyone could get a word out, Danny hid his face in the crook of Emily's neck, letting his tears fall down into her shirt. "I wanna go home, mommy."

Emily grabbed her briefcase before walking toward the glass entrance doors, her husband holding Jack as he followed. Derek quickly ran after them, screaming Hotch's name.

"Hotch I'm sorry. I didn't know I would scare him."

Hotch shook his head as Emily ran into the elevator, kissing the top of their son's head. "It's alright Derek."

Hotch ran into the elevator, holding his confused son to his chest. "Mommy?"

Emily looked up from Danny to Jack, shooting his a weak smile. "What is it, sweetie?"

"What's wrong with Danny?"

"Oh, nothing. We just need to get home."


	17. Chapter 17

Hotch and Emily sat patiently in the waiting room of their son's new therapist's office. It was the first time Danny had been there, and they hadn't heard a thing in almost twenty minutes…

Both their heads shot up to see the office door opening and Danny walking out, Mrs. Gravefield.

Emily smiled as Danny ran up to her, and pulled him onto her lap. "How'd it go, baby?"

He shook his head and snuggled into her chest, holding Ralphie to his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner?"

Emily and Hotch looked up to the older woman, seeing her gesture to her office. "I'd like to show you both something if you don't mind."

As Hotch got up, Emily struggled to get the clinging boy off of her.

"Mrs. Hotchner, he's allowed to come in if he doesn't feel like staying out here alone."

Emily looked down to the tired boy ad kissed his head. "Do you wanna come back in with me and daddy?"

Danny lazily nodded his head against her neck, and held onto her tight when she stood and they made their way into the office.

The office was filled with tiny knick knacks and photographs. Both Hotchner parents sat in the visitor chairs, Danny quickly falling asleep against his mother's chest, while Mrs. Gravefield. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Hotc-"

"Please, it's Emily and Aaron."

The older woman smiled and nodded before turning on a small TV facing their way. "Emily and Aaron, I took the liberty of recording your son and our previous session. I wanted you to see his responses to what I asked and what he had told me. If it's ok I would like to show you now."


	18. Chapter 18

Emily and Hotch, Danny plastered to Emily's chest as he napped, watched the tiny video screen with curiosity. There Danny was, sitting in the chair Hotch was now occupying, with Ralphie in his lap. Both voices in the video were clear as day as Danny looked up to the video camera.

"Danny could you tell me what your bear's name is?"

He looked to Mrs. Gravefield, who wasn't seen in the video, and nodded. "His name is Ralphie."

"That's a nice name. When did you get Ralphie?"

"When I was tiny."

Emily stared at the screen, feeling her heart beat faster as she watched her son fiddle with the bear.

"Do you remember the age when you got him?"

"No. Sorry lady."

Emily and Hotch shared a small smile before looking back to the screen, seeing Danny setting Ralphie down beside him in the chair.

"Can I go out to my mommy now?"

"In a minute, Danny." There was a slight pause as a pen was heard writing on paper. "Do you sleep with Ralphie every night?"

Danny nodded.

"Where do you sleep ever night?"

"With my mama."

"Ok, and why's that?"

Danny looked down to Ralphie before giving Mrs. Gravefield a shy look. "Cause I got nightmares."

"I'm sorry you have nightmares, Danny. Why dot you sleep with your mother and not your father when you have them?

"Cause my mommy is soft and smells like fruit."

Emily smiled as she stared at the screen, before kissing her sleeping son on the head.

"Danny, would you like to tell me what your nightmares are about?"

"No lady."

"You don't have to call me 'lady', Danny. You can call me Marissa if you would like."

Danny shook his head as he pulled Ralphie from the spot beside him and pulled him to his chest, breathing in the familiar scent that helped him through the day.

"Alright, well Danny, would you like to tell me how your home life is."

"I gots a good home."

"Ok. What makes it a good home?"

"My mommy and daddy and Jack."

"Who's Jack, Danny?"

"My big brother. He's my mommy and daddy's boy."

"Just like you are."

Danny shook his head as he looked down to his bear. "No. I got adopted, he came from them. I gots no real family."

Emily felt herself hugging Danny tighter as a tear fell from her eye.

"Do they make you feel like family, Danny?"

"Yes lady."

"So then why do you say you have no real family?"

"Cause I don't come from my mama's tummy like a real kid. I came from my other mommy's tummy."

"Do you miss your other mommy, Danny?"

Danny shrugged as he stared at Ralphie. "Kinda. But I like Emmy as my mama."

"Do you like her more than your other mommy?"

"Yeah."

"And why's that?"

"Cause she smells nice and gives me cereal and she takes away my bad dreams."

"Do you love Emily, Danny?"

"Uh huh."

"Does she remind you of your other mommy?" The therapist's voice was soft and caring as Danny began shaking his head.

"No lady."

"And why's that?"

Danny looked up to the therapist, his sad eyes big and brown. "Emmy said she loves me."


	19. Chapter 19

Danny had woken up to his mother's soft snoring. He was against her chest in his bed, the small blanket covering them both, in some form of manner. His hands were clasped to his chest, which were firmly pressed against her stomach, his head laying just against her chin.

He sucked in a deep breath, inhaling his mother's scent as if it were the air he needed. He gave a tiny smile as his mother unconsciously pulled him closer to his, wrapping her arms around his back. He snuggled closer to her chest before kissing under her chin. "I love you mommy."

Emily slowly awoke, giving her son a tired smirk. "I love you too sweetie."

Danny quickly shot up, staring at his mother with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You heard me!"

Emily laughed as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Well of course I heard you. Maybe I was asleep, but I still heard." She leaned closer, her breath tickling his face. "Didn't you know? Mommy's know everything."

Danny's eyes widened even more as he stared into Emily's. "Everything?"

She nodded, her eyes as steady as possible. "Everything. So… you might as well tell me anything now, so you don't get in trouble later."

Danny continued to shake his head as his voice continued to whisper. "I didn't do nothing mommy, I promise."

Emily gave a small chuckle as she pulled him to her side. "Good, I'm glad."

"Mommy?"

Emily looked down to Danny, his small eyes staring up at her. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Are you and daddy gonna keep being mad at each other?"

She stared down at her son, his brown eyes wide with sadness. She felt her eyes begin to sting as her heart thudded in her chest. "Well, Danny I don't know. I'm still very mad at your daddy, and I'm sorry if that upsets you, but I don't know if I can speak with him just yet."

"But you and daddy were being nice at the lady's office!"

"Yes baby, I know that. But that was only for your benefit-"

"But I don't like it when you are not nice!"

Emily nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat. "Ok sweetie, I need to explain something to you." She waited for Danny's nod before clearing her throat. "When mommies and daddies fight, it usually takes awhile for them to… make it better. When me and your daddy fight, we don't do it just willy-nilly. It's about really important stuff, and sometimes when one of us thinks we're right, and the other thinks the same, it's not easy to forgive and forget." She looked down at Danny, who's eyes were scrunching as he looked up at her. "What?"

"What's willy-nilly?"

Emily held in a laugh as she smiled down to her son. "It means we don't fight every minute of every day, for no reason."

Danny nodded, hugging his mother close. "Can you not scream when I near you?"

"I'm so sorry, baby."

Danny nodded against Emily's side.

Emily felt a tear fall down her cheek as she nodded, hugging Danny as close as she could. "I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Hotch smiled as Danny ran down the steps, jumping into his arms. He kissed the giggling boy on the head, seeing a small smile touch his features. "What's up, bud?"

"I took a nap with mommy!"

Hotch laughed, seeing Danny's eyes widen with happiness. "I know you did." He looked over his son's shoulder to see Emily padding down the steps, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. "You ok?"

Emily nodded before taking Danny out of her husband's hands. She held him close to her side, feeling his legs wrap around her waist and his arms wrapping around her neck. She kissed his cheek as he cuddled into her side. "You hungry baby? I think it's dinner time soon."

Danny nodded against Emily's neck, playing with a strand of her hair. "Yes please, mommy."

Hotch watched as Emily walked into the kitchen, setting Danny onto the counter before opening the fridge. He leaned against the wall, watching them act as if he weren't even there.

Emily took a bottle of Pediasure and handed it to a smiling Danny. "You ok, honey?"

Danny nodded, taking a small sip of his drink. "Yup!"

Emily smiled before taking a bottle of water out of the fridge for herself. "Did you like napping today?"

"Yeah! Can we do it again and again?"

Emily's laugh penetrated through Hotch's ears, causing him to involuntarily wince. "Sure baby, we can nap together as much as you want."

Emily kissed Danny on the head before looking to Hotch, leaning against the counter so Danny could play with her hair. "So what's for dinner? Are we ordering out, going out, are you making it or should I?"

Hotch shook his head before walking over to them, kissing Danny's head as he stepped in front of his wife. "I was thinking I could take you all out to Sean's new restaurant that he just opened up downtown. It could be a celebration for Danny, who did good through his first therapy session. And to apologize for what I said to you."

Emily tilted her head while taking a sip of her water. She nodded slowly, before slipping the cap back on the bottle and poking it at her husband's chest. "That sounds good. You'd be paying?"

"I never let you pay."

"You never said my children weren't mine before but you've done that now. So, why would other things not change as well?"

"Emily I told you that it was a mis-"

"-mistake. Yeah, I heard you every time you told me, but that doesn't change that you said it. I literally felt my heart break when you told me that, and I pictured my life without all of you. Without the kids and without a wonderful husband. Without a lovely marriage, and I went and locked myself in our room to sob my heart out."

"Emily how many times do I have to tell you that I am completely torn up about it? What do I have to do to make it up to you, Em?"

Emily shook her head as she looked to Danny, who was looking at his parents with sad eyes. "Wanna tell daddy what I told you before you came down here, bud?"

Danny nodded slowly before looking to his father, holding his drink tightly in his hand. "Mommy said you and her wont yell when I was near you 'cause I asked her not to 'cause it hurted my ears before, daddy. But if you gots to be mad at her or if she gots to be mad at you, you can't yell 'cause I'll cry."

Hotch looked to Emily, who had a sad but triumphant look that crossed her features. "He cried last time?"

"No, but he did come to me and say it hurt his ears."

Hotch nodded, before taking a step closer to Emily and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "I'll get Danny and Jack ready for dinner. Just get yourself ready, ok?"

Emily nodded slowly before watching Hotch pick up her youngest, taking him up the stairs to his bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Hotch watched as Jack helped Danny with the small black suit jacket that covered his favorite blue t-shirt as they stood in the living room, waiting for Emily to come down.

"Why does mommy take real long, daddy?"

Hotch smiled down at the brunette child, ruffling his hair before bending down, fixing the color of his small jacket. "Well, she's a woman. And women always take a long time to get ready. For anything. And, as beautiful as your mother is, she feels its necessary to put on makeup and do her hair to perfection."

Danny nodded before looking up to the staircase, his eyes widening as he smiled. "You look real pretty mommy!"

Hotch stood and turned, watching as his wife slowly walked down the steps in her black heels, white halter dress ending at her knees, her black clutch in her left hand while her hair was in loose waves that sprawled around her shoulders. She smiled softly as she walked over to them, standing next to Hotch while looking down at Danny. "Thank you, sweetheart. And you look so handsome!"

Hotch smiled as Emily bent down kissing Danny's cheeks, causing him to giggle.

Emily then went to her knees, smiling at her blond son. "And you look very handsome too." When Jack only stared at her, Hotch immediately picked up Danny and brought him into the kitchen for a quick drink.

Emily brushed her fingers through Jack's hair, staring into his big brown eyes. "Honey, are you ok?"

Jack nodded silently, itching his blond head of hair. "Yea."

"You're very quiet, sweetie. Did I do something?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"So what's wrong?"

"You spend lots of time with Danny."

Emily nodded her head, immediately knowing what the problem was. She watched as Jack's sad eyes looked to hers, his hands tugging at his jacket. "And you think I don't spend a lot of time with you?"

Jack nodded, a tear falling from his eye.

"Oh, sweetie!" Emily quickly made Jack's disappear with a kiss to the salty spot on his cheek. She felt her own eyes begin to water as she watched Jack's chin quiver. "Sweetheart, please don't cry because of this." She took him into a tight hug, before slowly pulling away. "I want you to listen to me ok?"

Jack nodded, wiping his cheeks before putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You will always be the first little boy that loved me like his mommy. And I am so grateful that you see me that way. You and your daddy will always be the best boys ever, the ones I love with all my heart and I will for all my life. But, Danny's here now. And I completely understand why you feel the way you do, but he needs some of our attention because we want to make sure he feels like he loves us. Like he can trust us. Because we're his parents now too, not just yours. Don't you like having a baby brother?"

"Yea!"

Emily smiled as a chuckle escaped her throat, Jack's smile spreading across his face. "Well then sweetie, you have to understand that right now is his time for a lot of attention. But I'm sorry if you feel we haven't been paying enough attention to you. How about you sit with me at dinner?"

"Ok!"

Emily smiled, kissing Jack's cheek before picking him up and setting him on her hip. "Ready to go to Uncle Sean's?"

"Yup!"


	22. Chapter 22

Hotch tried to keep his eyes on the road in front of him, but found it extremely hard as he saw his wife in the corner of his eye, her dark brown eyes staring through the windshield in concentration. He quickly glanced into the rearview mirror, smiling slightly as the boys laughed at each other as they played with Jack's action figures.

"Honey, you ok?"

Emily nodded absently, her voice dreamy as she continued to stare out the window. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hotch frowned as they pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot right in front. He took the key from the ignition, letting the lights from the restaurant shine in his light brown eyes. He turned to his wife, laying a hand on her shoulder, causing her took slowly turn to him with absent eyes. "Emily, are you sure you're ok? You look… like you're in dream land, or something."

Emily smirked before moving his hand off of her shoulder and getting out of the car, letting the door slam behind her. She quickly opened the back door, letting both Jack and Danny jump from the backseat.

"You guys ready to go inside and see Uncle Sean?"

Jack immediately nodded, while Danny looked up at her in confusion.

Emily shook her head as she bent down, lifting her dress slightly as she kneeled down on the pavement. "Jack, you told Danny about Uncle Sean, didn't you?"

Jack nodded, turning to his confused little brother. "I told you about my Uncle Sean! He's got light yellow hair like me! And he has lots of food here! It's really yummy, and he's really funny."

Danny turned to Emily, his eyes still looking quizzical. "Mommy?"

Emily smiled slowly, hearing Hotch's door slam and his footsteps coming up behind her. "Honey, Uncle Sean is the nicest man you'll ever meet. He's very sweet, and he is very funny. He'll make you laugh right off the bat. And if you want, we can leave early. If you start to feel uncomfortable. Ok?"

"What about daddy?"

Emily lifted an elegant eyebrow at Danny's question, feeling her husband's hand on her back as he bent down to the level she was at. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Danny pointed to his father before scratching his dark head of hair. "You said Uncle Sean was the nicest. But I thought daddy was the nicest. You forgot about daddy!"

Emily nodded slowly, sighing as she felt Hotch's hand drop down to the curve of her ass. "Yeah, I forgot daddy." She reached behind her pinched her husband's hand, causing him to flinch and take it away. She then smiled to her boys as she stood back up. "You guys ready now?"

Jack immediately nodded, lifting his arms. Emily smiled softly before picking him up and perching him on her hip, watching as Hotch did the same with Danny. "Aaron?"

Hotch looked to Emily, smiling slightly when he saw a crazy look in her eye. "Yes, darling?"

"Get your A-S-S inside."


	23. Chapter 23

Emily sighed as they walked inside, Jack's arms wrapped tightly around her neck. "Sweetie, are you ok? Why are you holding me so tight?"

Jack smiled before kissing his mother's cheek. "I love you mommy."

Emily smiled before laying a kiss to Jack's forehead and setting him down on the floor, seeing Sean in his white 'uniform' coming their way.

Hotch smiled as he set Danny down next to Jack and took his brother into a hug.

"Aaron, my man! How've you been, bro?"

Emily smirked as both her boys stared up to their father, who backed out of the hug with a grin.

"Good, very good. As you know, this is Em-"

"Emily!"

Sean grinned as he took his smiling sister-in-law into a hug, sighed contently as she laid a kiss on his cheek. "How are you, Em?"

Emily smiled as she backed up, letting Sean lay a kiss to her head of curls. "I'm good, thanks. I'm going to bring you into the loop right now. Me and Aaron are just getting over a little lovers quarrel, if you wanna call it that. And," she gently laid a hand on Danny's shoulder, causing him to look up to Sean. "This is Danny. The newest member of the Hotchner family."

Sean smiled down to the young brunette and went to his knees. "Hey Danny, my name is Sean. You could call me Uncle Sean if you like."

Danny smiled shyly before waving at the older man in front of him. "Hi Uncle Sean."

Sean smirked before ruffling his hair, and moving over slightly to kiss his other nephew on the head. "Hey Jack!"

"Hey Uncle Sean!"

Emily felt Hotch's arm snake around her waist, and quickly decided to let him keep it there as Sean stood. "So, do you guys want a full tour of the kitchen or do you just wanna be seated right away? Either way, it's on the house."

Hotch watched as Emily's eyes lit up, but he immediately held up his hand. "Sean, we can't let you do that."

"It's no problem, big bro. And I really wanna do this for you and Em, so don't go all business-y on me, right now. I don't think your wife would like that."

Emily smirked at her brother-in-law before turning to her husband. "Yeah, I'm not sure you wife would like that, Aaron."

Hotch shook his head as his fingers ran along the silk covering Emily's hip. "Ok Sean, can you just have us seated?"

A minute later, the four were seated outside on a balcony, consisting of two other tables, only one vacant. Hotch smiled as Emily's eyes roamed the vines that crept along the balcony's railing.

Emily's brown eyes smiled at the twinkling lights that hung above their heads. "Sean, this is so beautiful." She turned to the blond man that stood beside her and smiled shyly. "Are you sure you want us to eat out here? I mean, we could easily move right inside. I just don't want the boys to ruin anything. They're kind of hyper."

"I'm not hyper!"

Emily felt eyes on her from the other table as she looked across from her, her finger to her lips. "Danny, don't yell. And yes you are."


	24. Chapter 24

Hotch groaned inwardly as he watched his wife reprimand the kids once again after just earning a complaint from the other table on the balcony.

"Jack, sweetie, please stop tugging on your tie. It's there for a reason."

"Danny doesn't have to wear one!"

Emily hissed another 'shush' through her gritted teeth, before rolling her shoulders to relieve a little tension. "We didn't have one that fit him, so all he has is his tiny suit. And I think he looks pretty darn good, and so do you. It can't be that uncomfortable, sweetie."

Jack huffed before slumping down in his seat, mumbling under his breath while Danny continued to munch on the bread their Uncle Sean had set on the table.

Emily sighed as she leaned back in her seat, hearing the soft music float from the restaurant out onto the balcony. She shivered slightly at the feel of her husband's hand come to rest on the back of her neck, massaging gently.

"Mama!"

Emily's eyes immediately widened as she looked to her youngest, seeing his distraught face as he jumped up from his seat. She quickly shoved her chair back, letting him jump onto her lap and put his pouting face into her chest. "What is it, sweetie? What happened? Why the pout?"

"Jack threw bread at me!"

Hotch turned and glared at the blond child sulking in his chair. "Jack, do NOT throw food at your brother."

"But he didn't have to wear a stupid tie!"

"Jack! Your mother got you that for your birthday last year, along with your favorite sneakers. Say you're sorry."

"No!"

He turned his wide eyes to his wife, who just shook her head and let out a sigh. Both immediately jumped and turned to the sound of a shrill voice from across the balcony. "Will you shush those two boy's of yours already? I mean we're trying to have a nice and peaceful evening out! Why did you bring these horrid children out to such a nice restaurant anyway? You're ruining everyone's mood."

Emily had to bite her tongue from growling at the other woman, but, due to her childish maturity, got up and set Danny in her husband's lap. "I'll be right back."

Hotch watched in shock as the brunette in the white dress walked over to the other table.

Emily gave a polite smile to the two at the table before seating herself next to the man enjoying his salad. "Hello. I'm Emily Hotchner, you know? I work for the FBI, as does my husband. And I am so sorry if my husband, boys and I are ruining your mood, but let me tell you a little something about this restaurant. I'm the owner's, and head chef's sister, and I do have the ability to go back in the kitchen, ask for your order and personally spit in your food. So, next time, I would think twice about yelling at me about my sons behavior. So why don't you two shut your mouths, mind your own business, and continue on with your salads. Ok?" She watched as both patrons stared, openmouthed, as she got up, pushed her chair back in and swiftly walked back over to her table.

Hotch smiled slightly as Emily sat back in her chair, and instructed Danny to go sit in his. "You forgot something."

She turned to her husband, an elegant eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You're his sister-in-law, not sister."

Emily smirked as she shrugged her shoulders, lifting her water glass to her lips. "Potato potahto."


	25. Chapter 25

Emily gave a satisfied sigh as Hotch slid his arm around her waist before they opened the front door, letting the boys run in before them. She watched as all the lights went on, and immediately broke away from her husband, slumping into the couch. "Ughhhhhhh!"

Hotch chuckled before sitting beside her, kissing her cheek before letting her cuddle into his side, her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, babe?"

"They were just so… horrible tonight! I mean, why did the boys pick this night of all nights to test our standards. First off, I've never seen Jack act in such an improper manner out in public, and he was being so rude to you and I AND Danny."

"Em, he's just being a big brother."

Her eyebrows knitted together, she looked up to his face and cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

Hotch smiled as he ran his fingers through his wife's dark locks. "You know I'm a big brother, I did those exact same things with Sean. I threw things at him, we fought all the time. And besides, it's not like they're going to grow out of it, but they do love each other. They just show it differently. And I think it's good that they're starting to show that side of them."

Emily smirked before bringing him down for a soft kiss.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Emily nodded, smiling against his lips as her hand trailed down to his groin, squeezing lightly. "But, if you ever say something like that to me again, we'll be fighting for a lot longer than two weeks. And you'll have to deal with certain things all by yourself."

Hotch grinned down at his wife, taking her face between his hands and smashing his lips to hers. He nibbled at her bottom lip as a gasp escaped the brunette's mouth. He immediately took the opportunity to send his tongue into her mouth, his greedily sliding against her warm cheek.

"EW!"

Both adults immediately pulled away, their chests heaving as they looked over to the steps to see Jack and Danny, both now in their pajamas.

Emily felt that familiar blush creep up her cheeks as she buried her face into her husband's neck.

Hotch gave a cheeky smile at his kids, who both had disgusted looks crossing their features. "Shouldn't you both be getting ready for bed or something?"

Jack shook his head, oblivious to Danny making his way down the steps. "It's not a weekday! We don't gots to go to bed early, daddy."

Emily picked her head up just in time to see Danny walking right up to them, his little head the only thing peeking out above the back of the couch. She smirked slightly as he pointed a finger at his father, a scowl crossing his face. "Don't you touch my mommy."

Hotch heard Emily's chuckle before losing his grin and nodding. "I'll try not to touch your mommy anymore, bud."

Emily stood, turning quickly to wipe a tear from her cheek, before turning back around and smiling wide at her boys. "Ok! Both of you go up into Jack's room and watch a movie till' bedtime. Ok?"

Once the kids were back upstairs, Emily dragged Hotch over to the staircase, stepping on one to make her slightly taller than him. Her heels that were still on helped out. "So, you ready to go and make up?"

Hotch grinned at his wife before kissing the pulse point of her neck. "You know I am."


	26. Chapter 26

Emily felt herself panting as Hotch laid down on the bed next to her, his lips softly kissing her cheek. She shivered but gave a tired smile when his lips went to her ear, whispering how much he loved her and how amazing she had made him feel.

She nodded and gave a breathy laugh, holding the sheet to her chest as her nose nuzzled into his neck. "I know, baby. I love you too."

Hotch leveled himself on his elbow and smiled down to his wife, his fingers running across her neck before they brushed her hair from her forehead. "You do know I'm sorry, right? I never meant to hurt you, sweetheart. I would never hurt you on purpose."

Emily looked up to him with sad eyes before she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I know you didn't mean to. You hurt me, I got pissed, and now we made up and we're ok. Everything's fine, honey. I promise."

"Well what about Danny and that thing about 'not touching his mommy'?"

Emily immediately broke out into laughter, hiding her face in her smiling husband's shoulder. "Oh my God! Wasn't that so cute? And him calling me mommy always makes my day."

Hotch looked down to the brunette beside him before sitting up, taking her arm and sitting her up next to him. "He looks a lot like you, you know."

"No he doesn't."

"Oh sweetheart, you have to trust me on this. Everything about him reminds me of you."

Emily smiled sweetly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and her lips went to his neck. "Well you and I look tons alike, so that makes him look like you too."

Hotch smiled into his wife's hair, before both of them looked up to a knocking on the door.

Emily quickly lifted her head, holding the sheet tighter around her body. "Yes?"

"Mommy?"

Emily smiled as she heard the small voice on the other side of the door. "What is it, Danny?"

"There's someone at the door!"

…

Emily felt her husband's presence behind her as she walked swiftly down the stairs, tightening her silk robe around her as she came to the door. "Who is it?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner? My name is Amber Hemmer and I'm Danny's new social worker. May I come in?"

Hotch looked down to his wife to see her wide eyes, and he quickly shook his head. "It'll be fine, Em."

"Aaron! It's the first 'come at any time to see how we're doing' visit!"

"So?"

"Aaron, this woman could keep us from having Danny as a real part of our family. She could take him away in an instant and all you can say is 'so'?"

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner? I can hear everything you're saying."

Emily mentally cursed as she opened the door, both her and her husband throwing on bright smiles for the woman in the suit. "Hello Ms. Hemmer. I'm Emily Hotchner."

Amber gave a polite smile to the woman and quickly shook her hand before walking past the couple and into the house. "You both have a lovely home."

Hotch nodded and let his wife close the door, smiling to the woman who set her glasses on the top of her brown hair. "Thank you. Um, my wife and I have never really been through this before. Could you tell us what exactly you're looking for?"

"Just to make sure that Daniel is getting the stable home life he needs and deserves. But I will ask you a couple questions about what has been going on and how you feel Danny has been coping with the new home life. Alright?"

Both Emily and Hotch nodded.

"Alright. Well, why don't we sit down for a moment?"

When all three of them were seated in the living room, Amber smiled at the couple who immediately latched hands. "Tell me about Danny and his relationship with the both of you."

Emily looked from the social worker to her husband and gave a small smile. "Well, at first he was a lot more accustomed to Aaron. But after awhile he became a lot more friendly and outgoing to both Aaron and I and we've even taken him to therapy sessions, just like the judge recommended we do for Danny."

Amber nodded, ignoring the woman's obvious nervous nature before writing something down on her clipboard. "Okay. Now Aaron, how do you think Daniel is around your wife?"

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed as he felt a squeeze on his hand. "Well, I think he's gotten a lot better around her than from when he had first entered our house. He was kind of standoffish and he kind of went more towards me as the parental figure instead of her. But now he calls her mommy, and you can definitely see the love in both their eyes when they hug."

Both Hotchners watched as the social worker wrote a note at least a paragraph long, and their hearts quickly sped up when she looked back up to them, slipping her glasses back onto her nose. "May I see Daniel, now?"

Emily gave a nervous smile as she squeezed Hotch's hand just a bit tighter. "Now?"

"Yes. Now."


	27. Chapter 27

Emily gave a slow nod before letting her hand slip out of her husband's, holding her robe closed as she made her way to the stairs. She let her ears listen for anything the social worker could be saying to Aaron, but she heard nothing.

Her fist came up to knock on her son's door as she put on a smile. "Danny? Are you still up?"

The door immediately opened and her son's little head popped into view, a smile on his face. "Hi mommy!"

Emily smiled and bent down to her son's level, her knees landing on the soft carpeting. "Hi darling. You remember when you came to get me and daddy when someone was at the door?"

Danny's eyebrows scrunched before his eyes widened on his mother. "Yeah!"

"Well there's a lady downstairs, and her name is Ms. Hemmer. She really wants to meet you right now."

Danny shook his head as he grabbed onto his mother's hands. "But I don't know her!"

Emily held her son against her chest, her hands frantically rubbing up and down his pajama clad back. "Honey, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen." She backed away slightly to see her son's wide eyes. "She just wants to talk to you for a little bit, ok? You're not in trouble or anything."

The young brunette nodded slowly, his hand still in his mother's as Emily stood and began walking towards the stairs. When they made it halfway down the staircase, Danny's eyes looked out over the railing to see the brunette woman sitting across from his father in the living room. "Daddy!"

Hotch looked up from his seat and smiled as his son left his mother's side, running towards him at lightening speed before jumping onto his lap. "Hey there kiddo."

Danny snuggled into his father's chest as he watched Emily sit beside them.

"Danny, this is Ms. Hemmer. Can you say hi?"

The young boy's eyes looked towards the woman on the couch across from him, but his mouth didn't open to greet her.

Hotch sighed against his son's hair before looking over to the brunette who was setting her glasses on her nose. "I'm sorry, he can get a little shy."

Ms. Hemmer shook her head and sent the family a smile. "That's alright. It's understandable." She looked towards the young boy and nodded her head. "It's very nice to meet you, Danny. You can call me Amber if you like."

Danny shook his head, his fingers tightening around his father's collar.

"Okay, well I'm here to ask you some questions about your life with Aaron and Emily. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok."

Ms. Hemmer smiled before looking down to her clipboard. "Now Danny, when is your usual bedtime?"

Danny shrugged. "When mommy and daddy say."

Emily looked to the social worker. "His bedtime is usually around eight."

"Alright. Are you still having nightmares?"

Both adults let their eyes shoot to Amber, their mouths hanging open in shock. "How did you know he had nightmares?"

Ms. Hemmer shook her head, her pen tight between her fingers. "It's standard procedure to make sure I know everything that has been going on in Daniel's life. I got that information fro-"

"The psychologist isn't allowed to say anything!"

"Mrs. Hotchner, calm down. Daniel had nightmares in his other homes as well. I got nothing from his therapist."

Emily shook her head before slouching into the couch. "Ok."

Ms. Hemmer held in a sigh as she smiled down to the little boy. "I see in my papers that you have a big brother now. Is that right?"

Danny smiled wide and jumped in his father's lap. "Yeah! His name is Jack and he's real nice to me. And mommy taught me that even though me and Jack really gots different families that we camed from, he's still gonna be my big brother forever!"

Emily smiled as she ran her fingers through Danny's hair. "That's right."

"And so I take it you like Jack?"

Danny's small, innocent eyes widened as he looked to the woman across from him. "How can you not like Jack?"


End file.
